


Always

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Spencer lay down as well, taking the first actual deep breath since Hanna stepped into her room.- I know I won’t be scared of closing my eyes if you stay with me – she gave her a small, but real, smile. – Will you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A version of the Spanna scene in 7x01 in which they're teens and Hanna shows up to take care of Spencer - actually, the only thing similiar between this and the scene is that they both have the "Will you stay with me?" "Always" in them xD

    _Han? I know it’s late but can you, please, come see me?_

   It was late, indeed. Past eleven, actually. Hanna’s mom would never let her go out at that hour, but Spencer’s tone was faded, not like a whisper, but as if she didn’t have enough strength to sound out the words, and it frightented the blonde.

   _Why, Spence? What’s wrong?,_ Hanna asked over the phone.

   _Please,_ was the only thing Spencer said in response and Hanna was sure that the cold in her best friend’s voice reached her own soul.

   _I’m on my way,_ Hanna assured Spencer before practically flying down the stairs, not giving a damn about her mother noticing that she was getting her car out of their driveway.

   When Hanna got to Spencer’s bedroom, she found the slim girl on her bed wearing socks, jeans and a seemingly comfortable sweater. She had no makeup on, which was to be expected given what time it was, and her ponytail was a bit messy.

\- Spence? – Hanna called her very softly, making Spencer turn her head to look at her.

   The brunette had water under her eyes. Tears, Hanna acknowledged. Suddenly, the blonde was scared to death. Spencer almost never cried and seeing her do it made Hanna feel paralyzed and, therefore, impotent.

\- Honey… – she stepped closer to the other one’s bedside. It felt somewhat weird to try and do the comforting for once, since she was always the one to be comforted by someone else.

   Spencer was seated on the center of her bed, with her arms around her arched legs, which allowed Hanna to sit beside her without asking for her permission.

\- What’s wrong? – she repeated the question from before, now stroking Spencer’s ponytail.

   Spencer wasn’t looking at her anymore. It was like she was embarrassed. For a moment, Hanna mentalized a younger version of the girl handing a report card to Veronica; one with a B on it.

\- Ian was here.

   Hanna blinked as she let that information sink in. Once, twice, three times. Her lips parted slightly in the meantime.

   Ian, Melissa’s fiancé-to-be, had kissed Spencer about two weeks ago, during golf practice, and the girl had been all moony about it at the time. Hanna didn’t like the idea of her best friend and mister I-comb-my-hair-to-perfection-every-morning – who was seven years older, by the way – sneaking around. She didn’t like the idea of Spencer betraying someone like that, actually, even if it was someone as snob and annoying as Melissa Hastings.

   Although, Spencer had told her, a few days ago, that she had decided to end things with Ian because she had started to feel guilty. _Maybe_ , Hanna thought, _she’s trying to tell me that she had a slip and that now she’s feeling even more guilty._

\- Did you guys… – Hanna started, uncertainly.

\- I was studying – Spencer cut her off, voice beginning to shake as well as her fingers. – And then I fell asleep. I didn’t see him coming in. I just felt when he lay down next to me. In the beginning I thought it was one more of those dreams I keep having because of the guilt. Dreams where… he touches me and I can’t do anything to stop him. But this time it wasn’t a dream. He was here… groping me against my will and I just couldn’t wake up.

  By the time Spencer paused to try and hold in her sobs for one more moment, a tear was streaking down Hanna’s face.

\- He said “what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her” – Spencer began again, before collapsing into Hanna’s embrace, sobbing. – She was right in the next room, Han. How could he do this with her right in the next room?

   As Hanna was holding her best friend against her as tight as she could, she shut her eyes for a second, to get rid of her own tears. She could almost literally feel her heart cracking inside her chest.

\- I don’t know, baby – she kissed Spencer’s forehead with tear-covered lips. – All I know is that he’s one sick bastard and that you _have_ to go to the police about it.

   Spencer shook her head against Hanna’s chest, seemingly calming down a little.

\- He didn’t go through with it. I tried to move away, half asleep, something fell and I woke up. Next thing I knew I was kicking him out.

   Hanna exhaled hard, closing her eyes in a great relief. _Thank God!_ , she couldn’t help thinking.

\- Still, you have to tell someone about this. He assaulted you.

   Spencer moved away from Hanna a bit.

\- I can’t. It’s gonna be my word against his. And everyone knows I have a history of wanting what belongs to Melissa – she glanced down and her eyes filled with tears once again. – She’s gonna call me a slut.

   Hanna had to bite on her lower lip to prevent herself from sobbing this time. She cupped one side of Spencer’s face.

\- You’re calling _yourself_ a slut – she stated, bringing her best friend’s gaze upwards as the tips of their noses touched. – And you have to stop doing that.

\- But that’s what I am, right? – Spencer tried to smile through her tears – We used to flirt all the time and I used to like it. I enticed him. And maybe if I hadn’t acted like this…

\- Shh – Hanna whispered against Spencer’s lips, then briefly brushing their lips together. – Stop it. For God’s sake, stop it.

   Spencer did stop. With slightly parted lips, she seemed taken aback by what had just happened, but then, in the blink of an eye, she was kissing Hanna back.

   The blonde tasted an unquestionable need in the other one’s mouth. Suddenly, she understood perfectly what Spencer had been looking for in Ian. Love. Of course. With a family like the Hastings, no wonder Spencer had been wanting to feel loved at any cost.

\- Please, Spence – Hanna begged, stroking her best friend’s cheek. – Flirting with a committed man is not a crime. Wanting some attention is not a crime. Touching someone against their will _is_. Please, tell me you get that.

   Spencer swallowed hard, nodding and finally calming down.

\- I’m starting to.

   Hanna took a moment to carefully observe the fragile girl before her; someone who, on a daily basis, did’t let the slightest bit of weakness show. As of that moment, Hanna would do _anything_ to make sure that Spencer knew just how much she was loved.

\- You know what you need? – she lay her head on one of Spencer’s pillows, subliminally telling the girl to do the same. Their bodies were practically touching. – A good night’s sleep. We can go back to thinking mode tomorrow morning, after a large dose of caffeine.

   Spencer lay down as well, taking the first actual deep breath since Hanna stepped into her room.

\- I know I won’t be scared of closing my eyes if you stay with me – she gave her a small, but real, smile. – Will you?

   Allowing that soft request to warm her up, Hanna carefully undid Spencer’s ponytail, then running her fingers trhough the waves of the girl’s hair.

\- Always.


End file.
